marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Widow (film)
Black Widow is an upcoming superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superheroine of the same name. The film is the twenty-fourth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and the first installment of Phase Four. It will be released in the United States on May 1, 2020.The Eternals Officially Announced, Release Date Revealed It will be set between the events of Captain America: Civil War and Avengers: Infinity War. It is set to star Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Florence Pugh as Yelena Belova, David Harbour as Alexi Shostakov, Rachel Weisz as Melina Vostokoff/Iron Maiden and O-T Fagbenle as Mason. Synopsis To be added Cast *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Florence Pugh as Yelena Belova *David Harbour as Alexi Shostakov/Red Guardian *Rachel Weisz as a Melina VostokoffRachel Weisz Reveals She Is Playing Iron Maiden In ‘Black Widow’ *O-T Fagbenle as Mason *Ray Winstone as a to-be-confirmed character *To-be-confirmed actor as Tony Masters/TaskmasterTaskmaster Confirmed as Black Widow VillainBlack Widow hits Comic-Con with first details of Scarlett Johansson film Appearances Locations *Dubrovnik, Croatia *Russia *Budapest, HungaryBlack Widow Might Actually Be Filming in Budapest *Red Room Academy Events To be added Items To be added Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans Creatures To be added Organizations *Red Room **Black Widow Program *S.H.I.E.L.D. Mentioned To be added Production On February 12, 2014, Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige revealed in an interview with Total Film that some developmental groundwork had been done on a potential film featuring Scarlett Johansson's Black Widow, saying: "We start filming the next Avengers film at the end of March. Black Widow's part in that is very big. We learn more about her past and learn more about where she came from and how she became in that film. The notion of exploring that even further in her own film would be great, and we have some development work with that."Feige: Black Widow's Past to be Explored in Avengers 2 and Possible Solo Film However, on March 17, 2014, Kevin Feige recanted his statements in an interview with Examiner.com, citing that since Black Widow has been involved in three movies already and that another character, Ms. Marvel, might be more interesting.Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige dismisses solo female comic book films In August 2014, Nicole Perlman announced that she had written a "pretty in-depth" treatment for the film in 2010/2011,Nicole Perlman on Twitter - August 4, 2014 while British director told Vanity Fair in an interview that he wanted to direct the film.[https://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2014/08/neil-marshall-game-of-thrones-interview Game of Thrones Big-Battle Director Neil Marshall Either Wants to Direct a Black Widow Movie or Unleash Those Dragons] While at the Fan Expo on August 31, 2014, Stan Lee revealed that the film may be moving forward.FAN EXPO: MARVEL ENTERTAINMENT PRESENTS: THE LEGENDARY STAN LEE In an interview with Collider, Johansson revealed that she and Feige have discussed a series of standalone Black Widow films for Marvel.BLACK WIDOW Movie: Scarlett Johansson and Kevin Feige Have Discussed a Series of Films In January 2016, actor Clark Gregg stated that Marvel should make a Black Widow film; meanwhile Joe and Anthony Russo wanted to direct the film.Clark Gregg says it'd be "tragic" if Marvel doesn't make a Black Widow movieThe Russo Brothers Would Be Interested In Doing A Black Widow Solo MovieRusso Brothers talk about Captain America Civil war in China (2015) On May 6, 2016, Feige announced to Deadline during a Q/A that they have confirmed a discussion about creating a Black Widow film.Kevin Feige On ‘''Captain America: Civil War''’ And All Things Marvel – Deadline Q&A On July 23, 2016, Feige stated that they were committing to do the film and that The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron director Joss Whedon was open on directing the film.Kevin Feige Says Marvel Studios is ‘Committing’ to a Black Widow Solo MovieCOMIC-CON 2016: JOSS WHEDON WOULD DIRECT A BLACK WIDOW MOVIE IF MARVEL ASKED In February 2017, Johansson told Total Film Magazine while talking about her film that "timing" is key to making Black Widow a reality.The Black Widow movie "should be done" says Scarlett Johansson In October 2017, Taika Waititi told i09 that he would like to direct the film as a comedy.[https://io9.gizmodo.com/thor-ragnarok-director-taika-waititi-wants-to-make-a-m-1819877067w Thor: Ragnarok Director Taika Waititi Wants to Make a Marvel Comedy With a Surprising Avenger] On January 10, 2018, it was announced that the film was in early development, with Jac Schaeffer being hired to write the script.Marvel’s Standalone ‘''Black Widow''’ Movie Gains Momentum With Jac Schaeffer Writing In February 2018, Chris Evans stated that the film was confirmed in an interview.Chris Evans Loves 'Black Panther' On April 26, 2018, it was reported that Marvel Studios was searching for a director for the film and had been meeting with filmmakers such as , Chloé Zhao, , and .'Jessica Jones' Director in Talks to Helm 'Star Trek 4'Justin Kroll on Twitter - April 26, 2018 On May 2, 2018, it was reported that Marvel Studios was still searching for a director for the film and had been meeting with more than 65 directors.Justin Kroll on Twitter - May 2, 2018 On June 20, 2018, it was reported that Cate Shortland, and were being eyed by Marvel Studios to direct the film.Marvel Eyes Female Helmers For ‘Black Widow’ Film: Watch For Cate Shortland On July 12, 2018, it was revealed that Cate Shortland was chosen to direct the film.'Black Widow' Movie Finds Director in Cate Shortland (Exclusive) On November 30, 2018, it was reported that filming would start in 2019 for a potential release in 2020.Spider-Women, Captain Marvel & Harley Quinn: Females Fly In The Face Of Old Hollywood Perceptions On February 6, 2019, Production Weekly listed that filming was expected to begin in June 2019 in the and that it was expected to wrap in September.Marvel’s Black Widow Movie Production Reportedly Pushed Back To June On February 15, 2019, Collider reported that Ned Benson was hired to rewrite the script.Exclusive: Marvel, Scarlett Johansson Tap Ned Benson to Rewrite ‘Black Widow’ Movie On March 18, 2019, Variety reported that Florence Pugh entered negotiations to star in the film.Scarlett Johansson’s ‘Black Widow’ Movie Adds Florence Pugh On April 3, 2019, David Harbour and Pugh were cast in the film,'Stranger Things' Star David Harbour Joins Scarlett Johansson in Marvel's 'Black Widow' (Exclusive) while Rachel Weisz entered negotiations to star.‘Black Widow’: Rachel Weisz Circling Key Role in Marvel’s Standalone Film (EXCLUSIVE) The same day, it was reported that filming would begin on June 3, 2019, and would last until September.UPDATE: ‘Avengers: Endgame’ Production Designer Charles Wood Joins ‘Black Widow’ A week later, O-T Fagbenle was cast in an undisclosed leading role.Marvel’s ‘Black Widow’ Snares ‘The Handmaid’s Tale’ Actor O-T Fagbenle In May 2019, it was revealed that Johansson would serve as a producer for the film.Robert Downey Jr.’s Avengers: Endgame Salary Has Been Revealed Filming began on May 28, 2019, in Norway.Marvel’s Black Widow is Currently Filming in Norway In June 2019, it was announced that Ray Winstone had joined the film.Ray Winstone Joins Marvel’s ‘Black Widow’ Ray Winstone Joins Marvel’s ‘Black Widow’ (EXCLUSIVE) References External Links * * Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Phase Four Movies Category:Black Widow (film)